


Different bodies

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, Drinking & Talking, F/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Moira and Charles met during DOFP





	Different bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Enjoy the fanfic and favorites are nice but leave a review too.

_We're in different, different, different bodies_

_But I love you the same as before_

_I do, I love you the same as before_

**Different bodies-Sharon Kenny**

Moira was in a bar in Winchester where she'd been doing a job for CIA and now, she was enjoying her free time, before having to return to Langley. The week had been stressful, giving her headaches so no, there she was.

The bar was crowed and she stared to make her way inside, seeing a vacant seat on the counter, beside a man with brown hair and she sat there, ordering her drink.

The man wasn't paying attention to her, he had a glass almost empty in front of him and had his hand supporting his head, his longer hair covering his face and she turned her attention to the small TV above them on the wall.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing her drink.

The man beside her turned slowly toward her, his face shocked and his blue eyes caught her attention, she had a feeling she had met him in the past and for a moment her heart started beating fast, staring at the man who, although seemed tired, was handsome and she opened a curious smile.

"Excuse me, have we met before?"

"Moira..."

Charles barely could believe that here she was, almost 10 years after Cuba, beautiful as ever, her hair that fascinated him so much falling past her shoulders and he felt his heart beat fast and, by impulse he raised his hand touching a lock of her hair in a mix of longing and regret for what he had done with her memories.

"Your hair has a beautiful mut-Has a beautiful color." He quickly corrected, remembering about the first time they had met and he had told her about the MCR-one gene."

"Thanks..." She replied in surprise, raising her eyebrows and feeling her cheeks flush, seeing the man caressing her lock, before releasing it with a bitter look.

"I'm Francis, a professor at the university, we met some years ago when I went to do some search at the CIA." He lied, his regrets growing and he knew he needed to get out of there before he ended up giving her memories back. All that mattered was her staying safe.

He then quickly got up but stumbled and Moira got up too, leaning a hand on his waist to try to support him and then ended pressed between the counter and his body, their chests pressing, rising and falling with their heavy breaths and Moira's eyes widened, feeling the air become hot, seeing the mysterious man, who made her feel attracted to him so close, his body firm.

Charles felt her smell invading his body while staring at the woman's eyes, shinning and so close to him, her rose lips parted and he bent down for a moment, getting closer before he took a step back quickly but gently.

"We're so different..." He admitted, thinking about the fact she had moved on and he had stopped in time, staring at her for a moment.

"Yeah, we're different..." She agreed with a puzzled smile, watching the man grab his coat and leave the bar.


End file.
